DESCRIPTION: (APPLICANT'S DESCRIPTION) The primary objectives of the core component are (1) to establish centralized facilities for chemical analysis and oligodeoxynucleotide synthesis; (2) to organize a seminar series for invited speakers to present research related to the interests of Program members; and (3) to provide administrative support for Program participants. The Principal Investigator coordinates administrative aspects of the Program, convenes the Advisory Committee, arranges the seminar series, and facilitates communication between the participants. The scientific functions of the Core Project are directed by Dr. Iden and include sophisticated HPLC and mass spectrometer analysis and automated DNA synthesis and purification. Mass spectrometry will play a critical role in the analysis of oligodeoxynucleotides containing new DNA adducts and synthetic intermediates. Two important new instruments, a Micromass Quattro LC/MS/MS system and a Micromass Platform LC/MS instrument, were recently added to the Mass Spectrometry Facility and will be fundamental for these analyses. Synthesis and purification of oligodeoxynucleotides is of essential importance for all investigators in the Program; this is most effectively accomplished as a centralized facility. Including the analytical and synthetic aspects of the research in the core facility ensures that it is freely available for all project research.